He's gone
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon but Bella didn't have Jake instead she had her own pack. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Heart break hell

I woke up and I knew something was going to be bad today for some reason so I cut the bandage off my arm from my over-the-top way-to-much birthday party last night and I got up and got my shower then I went to the garage and got one of my secret weapons. My hummer, it's huge, it's red and it screams get the fuck out of my damn way. I pulled out and headed for school. Once I got there I parked my tank and went around to see Edwards furious face 'how did she get a monster hummer without me knowing it?'.

School was a nightmare and when I got home Edward wanted to talk to me so I went out back and followed Edward out into the woods and after he told me he didn't love me. He left me and I fell to the ground. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, sliced up and burned.

I laid there for hours upon hours and I heard something around midnight I guess "Bella" the voice yelled "J-Josey" I sobbed she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me "its okay everything is going to be okay" she soothed "h-he l-left m-m-me" I cried I heard a growl and knew that it was Jagger.

I held my arms out towards the sound "J-Ja-Jagger" I stuttered, he came over and picked me up. I held onto him as tight as I could and I sobbed into his chest. He took me back to the den and the others followed.

--------------------------------------------------------2 years, 3 months and 7 days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal p.o.v.

December 23rd

Bella's pack was out looking for her because she has been ignoring everyone and going off on her own. They followed her scent to the old Cullen house and went inside they didn't know where they should check then Jesse made the sound that is similar to the sound of the wind.

She heard a small whimper "third floor hallway" she said they ran up to the third floor hallway but didn't know which door so Jesse made that sound again and a smaller whimper came from the last door at the end of the hall way and they all ran inside.

Josey went to her side and said her name and Bella looked up and her eyes went into slits like a cats. She tried to attack Josey but Jagger grabbed her waist, Tommy grabbed her left arm, Gavin grabbed her left calf, Jass grabbed her right arm and Jackson grabbed her right calf as she thrashed and tried to get away from them but Josey walked up and looked at her face.


	2. The Family Returns and Secrets are told

Normal p.o.v.

December 23rd

Josey wasn't afraid as she walked towards Bella, she was brave and when she was infront of her she put her hands on either side of Bella's face "Bella please it's me Josey come on honey don't do this you'll never forgive yourself" she said, Bella looked a tiny bit calmer "that's it sweety, calm down" Bella still struggled but she calmed down and slowly stopped struggling. Josey smiled "that's it sweety, easy now" slowly she backed off.

She signalled the others and they let Bella go. She went over and touched Josey's cheek then she dropped her hand and went towards the glass window before she set down and leaned against the glass.

Bella's p.o.v.

I watched the scenes outside as I thought about what was going to happen "guys, go downstairs and wait for me, okay?" even my voice suffered from lack of use. They nodded and went downstairs and into the living room. I looked out the window as I thought about the family that was returning and I almost cried, though I had stopped hunting when they left and now I was a reck. I didn't hunt anymore. I didn't eat anymore. I didn't do anything anymore. I was a useless creature with a misserable life or rather existance.

I sighed heavily 'they'll be here in an hour' I had my thoughts blocked from everyone. I sighed again as I got up and I went downstairs "guys go hunting I have some business to take care of, okay?" I sounded horrible "sure we'll be up in the Goat Rocks. We love you" she hugged me and I hugged her back. I let her go and they all left. I went in the basement and I found the darkest corner I could and I set in the corner and closed my eyes and ten minutes later I heard the Cullens moving around upstairs.

I heard high heels and I knew it was Rosalie and that was backed up by her voice "hey guys, Bella's scent is fresh in this house like she had been here ten minutes ago" she said annoyed but curious and I heard them moving around then I heard funiture being moved. I heard them walking all over the house. Rose in her 4'' heels, Alice in her 2'' heels, Emmett's foot steps sounded like a bears. I kept quiet no heart beat, no breathing, no moving and no emotions.

I felt Jasper sencing around to find any other emotions other then the ones coming from his family. I lowered my head and kept still "I'm going to the basement to find my bat" I froze and Jasper picked up on it. I was weak and I didn't want to change or I would unintentionally hurt them and I didn't want to hurt them "I'll come with you, Em" I heard Jasper say. 'I'm fucked, they'll find me but I could get past them' I finalized my plan and I heard talking but I didn't listen close enough to know what was said.

I heard foot steps and I looked up at the stairs and I saw them. I watched as they went around the thing covered with a tarp I was cowering against and when they were on the other side I quietly got up and bolted only to have Jasper tackle me. I struggled against his hold "Bella?" I head Emmett say. I finally got away from Jasper and I ran up the stairs only to be tackled by a pixie and I easily broke her hold on me.

I got to the hall before I was tackled by the ice princess "LET ME GO ROSALIE!" I roared. The others came running just as I broke her hold and I ran. I got to the door, I flung it open and I ran out into the night. They followed me and I called out to the others 'guys change of plan get back to the den now' I shouted through the mind link 'why?' Josey asked 'the Cullens found someone hiding in their basement. Namely me, NOW RUN!' I ordered, shutting off the mind link, I ran.

I got to the clearing before my big berly bear of a brother tackled me "GOD DAMN IT EMMETT LET ME GO!" I roared. The others came into the clearing to see me wrestling with Emmett then my pack came. I was shocked "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled trying to brake Emmett's hold but I was weak. Jagger ran, jumped, shifted in mid air and when he landed he ran towards Emmett as a black panther.

Jasper saw this and ran towards him but at the last minute Jagger changed back, grabbed Jasper by the shoulder and held him tight with his claws at Jasper's throat "let her go or your brother gets it" Emmett didn't want to risk his brothers safety so he let me go and I ran over to Jagger and got Jasper. I walked him back to Emmett and then I backed off. The rest of my pack came and flanked me. Jagger came and held me up so that I wouldn't fall.

I was shocked to see Josey move from her spot and stand next to me "Bella is our sister by blood. When you left you destroyed her. Look at her, she's a reck because of what you did! She hasn't ate or drank or fed since you left her! You left her and she destroyed herself because she lost part of her family!" I had never heard Josey yell. Jesse is the yeller. I watched as they looked me over and there was shock, horror, pain, fear and worst of all they heated theirselves for leaving me.

I watched threw tired eyes as they realized just what they had done. It supprised me when Rosalie spoke "were so sorry Bella, we didn't know. We thought that you..." she trailed off but I knew what she was going to say "well I'm not human Rosalie and I haven't been for a long time" I said my throat felt like someone had shoved barbed wire down it and it sounded like it to. I saw the hurt in their eyes as they realized that I may never Forgive them for leaving me.

Alice had Venom tears in her eyes and I had to look away, my own tears stinging my eyes. I looked back at them with blood tears in my eyes and saw that, if they could cry, they would be. I wanted to walk back over there and say that I forgive them but I didn't have the strangth. I could barely talk and that was hard enough "she has been through hell because of you! I only wished that she would have met a more caring family. I guess it's true what they say, Vampires don't have souls!" after that their was a resounding _Whack!_ from where I had smacked her.

I was pissed "that was crossing the line Josey" I hissed. Even though I appeared calm, everyone knew that I was pissed "you do not say things like that ever again! you saw what happened to Victoria when she bad mouthed the Cullens! I ripped her Fucking head OFF! now apologize!" I had yelled at her before but nothing this bad. She lowered her head "I'm so very sorry I said that. I crossed the line and I hope you can forgive me for that" she said.

I was breathing heavy "good now lets go back to the den. We still have work to do getting ready for the cold winter storm that's coming" I said. I turned around, walking towards the mountains. They followed me but Josey stayed back because she had upset me and as Alpha of the pack I had every right to kick her out of it. Even if she is family she had no right to say that to them and I had put my foot down. I ran and shifted into my white Tiger form, Jagger into his black panther form, Tommy into his moutain lion from, Jass into his ocelot form, Jackson into his Cheetah form, Gavin into his leopered form and Josey into her snow leopered form.

We ran as one, our minds were one and for a minute I felt like I was flying. I spread my crimson and onyx wings and the others spread their wings but then because my wings were damaged I had to fold them back up. The others did to and we ran instead of flying. we ran up the hill that over looked the clearing and I reared back on my back legs my wings spreading and I let out a Tigers roar before my wings folded up and I turned and ran.

Running on four legs was easier then two. When we got back to the den we saw Jesse in her Tiger form. She looked like a normal tiger but I was a snow white tiger and I had stripes but she was listening to the fight we had. She had heard everything from me running from the Cullens to me smacking Josey. I walked into the den. I walked threw the moss into the big cavern and I went straight to the hot spring.

I walked in slowly and I stopped every whine, whimper and roar of pain as I laid on my heated rock and I sighed as the others came into the cavern. I closed my eyes and I just wanted to forget about this day. I heard the water and felt someone licking my wounds. I opened my eyes to see the snow leopered licking my wounds. I didn't stop her because we did this when one of us was injured. she was trying to make it up to me and I just closed my eyes and let her.

When she was done licking my wounds she walked over to her heated rock and laid down but I had work to do so I got up and went into the cave entrance and I started pulling the old branches towards the cave door and I started building them up one by one and soon there was only a small entrance way that was just big enough for us to get through in our cat forms. I walked over and started a fire and I shifted back. I set down and I was soon joined by my pack.

We set there the others talking about the storm soon Josey slowly approached me "Bella" she said lowly "hmm" I looked at her and I saw her fear "are you going to kick me out of the pack?" she asked worried, I sighed "I don't know yet, Josey. I need time to sort through my thoughts" I said standing "I'm going to go lay down and sort my thoughts. I'll tell you my answer when I've made my choice" I said.

I walked into the cave and into the cavern. I walked along a stream that sproted from the hot spring and I went to the sandy area that was my room and I laid on the sand. A while later I heard the others going to bed so I got up and I shifted. I ran out of the cave and I walked over to the tree line and grabbed Jasper's hat then I ran towards the Cullens house. I got there a minute later and I changed back. I heard sobbing, I walked into the house and I looked to see everyone in the family room.

I saw them all sobbing and it broke my heart. I cut off my scent and I walked in there. I set next to Rose and I held her. She sobbed into my shoulder and I rocked her back and forth. I thought of a song and I closed my eyes as I started humming. I felt six sets of eyes on me "please stop sobbing Rosie, it hurts my heart seing you upset" I pleaded, she stopped when she heard my voice. I stopped rocking and held her as she sobbed harder.

I had tears ready to fall and they could see that. She started to pull back and I let her as I opened my eyes to she her "I t-th-thought you ha-hated us" she sobbed, I pulled her close and held her tightly "I could never hate you guys, its just that I had a hard time when you all left and I went a little mal de la cabeza. I stopped doing everything, it was like the night me and my brothers and sisters lost our home and our parents. It hurt and I blamed myself" I admitted.

I heard shocked gasps and I heard her sniffle "it's not your fault though" I smiled a little "I only wish that was true Rosie but its not. It's my fault for pretending to be human when I'm not. I haven't been human for far to long" I said and I let her go. I looked into her beautiful gold eyes and I smiled. She smiled and hugged me knowing that she had been forgiven, I hugged her back and I held her tight.

I felt Emmett's arms around the both of us and I wrapped an arm around him too. I let them go but Emmett wouldn't let me go. He held me tight enough to hurt a human but I laughed "put me down you big teddy bear" I laughed, he smiled and did as I said "Bella I'm so sorry about what ha-" I cut Jasper off as I stood and walked over to the chair he was sunk into and I pulled the hat out of my back pocket and I put it on his head "next time when you decide to spy on my pack or me don't leave any evidence behind" I said with a smile.

He smiled back "I'll remember that darlin'" he drawled, I laughed and hugged him. He froze then hugged me back, when I turned him loose he was grinning at me "what up with that grin?" I asked "your not mad at me?" I shook my head "I never blamed you, Jazz. In truth I could have stopped you but that would mean reveling who and what I was and I was afraid that you guys would be scared of me or angry at me and I was afraid I would lose you guys so I kept playing human trying to keep the truth from ruining my life again" I said with my head hung low.

I felt Jasper stand up and wrap his arms around me in a comforting hug, which I eagerly returned. We were pulled apart by Alice as she hugged me and soon I had Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper hugging me and I felt better knowing that they still love me _'I hoped that I would get to see my little sister again' - Emmett 'she forgives me! she never blamed me!' - Jasper 'I missed you so much Bella!' - Alice 'I love you so much Bella! I always thought you were human but I've missed you sis!' - Rosalie 'I love you so much Bella! I'll never leave you again. Ever!' - Edward_ I smiled as I heard their thoughts and as soon as they let me go, I set down.

I was smiling like a chesire cat "I mised you too, Rose. Em, I was hoping I would get to see you again. Jasper I forgave you because you were never at fault. I miised you so much too, Alice. I love you so much Edward" I saw there faces turn paler then normal, I shrugged "I'm not human remember" they nodded and I sighed knowing they were waiting for the truth "I guess you could call me the Goddess of war, the Angel of Death, the Queen of darkness I've heard it all before" I said with a sigh.

I set back and watched them but Jasper's face was what startled the others "your the Queen of Darkness?" he was in shock, I nodded and he moved to bow before me and kiss my hand "it's an honor to be in your presence" I smiled and patted his head "no need for formalities, your my brother not my soldier" I said he stood and as if to prove his point stood next to me. I laughed "go sit with your wife" I said he bowed and did as I said "ha, you're whipped by your own sister" Emmett said laughing.

I glared at him "shut it bear boy" I snapped, one look at my face and he shut up, I nodded "good" I sighed "now as you have whitnessed Jasper knows me but only from rumors and stories. I had heard of him the same way, he was once the feared God of war and because of his past he is an excellent stratigist" I said intertwining my fingers "my past is one of blood shed and war but my past is so much worse" I said, I knew my eyes reflected the saddness within.


	3. the past part 1

Bella's p.o.v.

December 23rd

I saw my sadness reflected in Jasper's eyes. He knew exactly how I felt "it started a long time ago" I told them how I lost my parents, when I got 'R&B' Rosalie shuddered when I said that and I shuddered at her memories. I told them all about my life up to the time when I went to texas "this was during Benito's time. I had gone to eliminate the newborn army he had. When I saw how big the army was I had articulated ten stratigies in less then a second."

I smirked "there was easily one or two hundred newborns and he had one other experienced vampire with him. I had shifted into my tiger form then I went and started fighting but by the time I got to the last tweenty newborns I got backed into a cage. When I realized what had happened it was to late. I was trapped. I tried to break the bars and normally I could but I couldn't break these bars. No matter how strong I was, I didn't even dent them" I sighed

"I was taken to their hide-out and I was put in the dungeons. The cage I was in was put door first against the door of a cell and the cage door opened. I took a chance thinking that I would just break the bars and escape, once the door had been closed and locked, The cage gottin rid of. I tried to break the bars, no luck. I was trapped as the pet of a dangerous vampire and I was starving" I said taking a breath.

"I went to a corner and laid down, changing in to my wolf form. All that he wanted was someone to kill his enemies. He would drag a newborn down some times and toss him in the cage. I would do my part and rip him up but I got what little blood was left in his body before I burned it. He would bring his enemies to my cell and toss them in. That was how I spent the first four years in Texas, as his prisoner." I saw shock and horror on all but Jasper's face.

He was pissed. I used my gift, calming him and the others as I continued "one day he had four newborns drag a young girl, a newborn, down to my cell. I watched as he opened the cell door and the four guys pushed her in. Benito closed the door and left with the newborns. I saw her walk over to the corner opposite the one I was in and set down. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on her right knee. I heard her silent prayers" I watched their reactions.

Just as I thought they were horrified "I got up and walked over to her. I laid next to her and she slowly laid her head on my side. I put a spell on her and she fell asleep. I put my head on my paws and I sighed. A few hours later, I heard the door to the dungeons and I looked up to Benito. He walked to stand infront of my cell _"if you don't want to kill her then you can train her"_ he had told me. I nodded my head and he left" I sighed.

They looked shocked "when she woke up I turned my head and she bit me. I let her eat in peace then when she pulled back I looked at her _"listen I want to train you but I want you to choose. You can train with me or you can just stay with me"_ she chose to train and we started when I changed back into my human form she smiled. I had only let her see my human form. We started training and after two hours we called it a day. I changed back into my tiger form and I laid on my side in a corner. She walked over and laid down, putting her head on my side, I put the spell on her and she fell asleep" I took a break.

Rose spoke after a minute "so how long did you keep it up?" I looked at her "well when she woke I fed her then we trained for two hours. We kept this rutine up for two weeks before Benito came and let her out to train with the other newborns" I said, smiling "we still had our training sessions and when she came back to our room as we had come to call it, she would tell me how training went" I smiled as I remembered.

They saw my smile and were happy "she told me one time how she had flipped a newborn over her shoulder. We had a good laugh, when it came to bed time I laid down and she laid her head on my side. Sometimes I would lay next to her to keep her warm. It was winter just a month after she had been accidently turned. We were in our room and she had just come back from training, she told me that Benito had told her she had done great and that he was impressed."

I sighed "I told her that it wasn't a good thing because he was evil. We talked about different things until Benito came down he said that he wanted her to come with him and she was let out. I watched as she left with him, I couldn't help but worry about her so I started pacing and I didn't stop until I looked in her thoughts and saw she was in trouble. I saw that she wwas going to be jumped by four newborns so I looked to see if there was a way out. The door wasn't shut fully there was a small spot that if it was hit it would break" I took a break.

Emmett spoke up "how did you know she was going to be attacked?" I looked at him "I can see two paths one on the left, one on the right and I can see what will happen on each path and I will see the person and the path they chose."

I sighed "I had been in my wolf form when Benito had come so I changed into my tiger form, I ran and smashed the door open but when I was out of the cell I ran full speed and I busted threw the doors in my way. I had learned the layout from Benny after she took half the training day off saying she was coming back to the room instead she walked around the hide-out and when she got back to me she told me everything, I ran out the door and I raced towards her. When I got there the four newborns jumped at her, she was next to benito, they were going to kill her and so I leapted past her and I attacked the newborns, they stood no chance. They were ash before a second had passed and I had their blood onmy teeth and claws, I walked back over to her and set next to her."

I sighed "Benito looked shocked but with me by her side she glared at the vampire, she pointed at the enemy _"get them"_ I jumped and run at them a strategy already in place. I had killed them in a minute and returned to her side. We were inseperable and Benito knew it, he also knew that if made one wrong move I would kill him. He made sure that we got some stuff for our room so we were more comfterble. He realized that if we were so close as to put our lives on the line for each other then we were going to stay that way" I sighed.

"I had been busy coming up with stratigies but that never stopped me from doing anything else. I had a note book that I wrote my stratigies in. I kept it hiddin when I wasn't using it. I had to keep it away from Benito or else Benny would've benn hurt or worse killed. You see I was planning our escape and I had about six different stratigies ready but the tim was getting close and I knew the Volturi would be coming soon and that worried me greatly" I sighed.

I took another breath "Benny came back late from training one day and I knew something was wrong, she was never resurved around me but, for some reason, she was keeping to herself and I thought she had had a bad day. I asked her how training went. She said it went fine, when I asked heer why she was late she broke down into sobs and I saw what _he_ did to her. I was growling and every newborn knew that when I was growling with that much hate someone was going to die."

"I picked her up and set her on the bed, I pulled the covers over her and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number and waited then I heard her answer _Jane get Aro now!_ I had almost yelled_ Bella what is it what's wrong?_ he asked me. I told him that I'd take care of Benito and after some small talk we hung up. I had grabbed her keys to the cell and I left, locking the door behind me so that any smart ass newborn would be unable to get in the cell with her" I sighed.


	4. The past and the invatation

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed "I shifted into my wolf form and ran up the stairs I ran into a friend of mine and he stuck his neck out. I bit him, when I pulled back I ran up the stairs and I ran towards Benito's room. When I busted through the door I saw Benito and his friend talking, they both looked at me. I growled and lunged at them, they were in pieces before they knew what happened. I ran back down to the dungeons and went back in the cell.

I walked over to the table that had the phone and I called Volterra _"hello"_ "Jane, it's me, I need to talk to Aro now" _"hello, Bella you seem upset is everything okay?"_ "no Benito's dead so is his friend, I'll take care of the newborns" _"well alright I'll leave everything up to you, take care of yourself Bella"_ "I will Aro bye"_ "bye"_ we hung up and I picked up Benny. I ran with her in my arms and I ran out of that hell hole. That one newborn that I was friends with met us at the door of the hide-out" I took a break.

"I handed Benny to Miguel and he ran with her. He took her very far away as I went back into the hide-out, I gathered fire in my hands and threw the fire balls untill everything was on fire. I went outside as the fire grew into an intense inferno, I ran to catch up with Miguel and I found him sitting at the base of an oak tree with Benny on his lap. I got them up and shifted into my tiger form, they got on and I ran until we got to Seattle then we settled in for the night at a very nice hotel" I sighed.

"I had heard that Marcus had lost his mate a little while back and I knew he would need me to help him threw this difficult time. I went to Italy with Miguel and Benny at my side, we went to the castle and you could feel the sadness in the air. We walked through the doors and we were escourted to our room, while those two settled in I went to find Marcus. I had went to the throne room and smelled a scent that I hadn't encountered before so I looked into the past of the strange scent only to see something that needed to be shared" I took a breath.

"I saw how Didyme really died, I was in shock for the most part but that only ment one thing, I had to talk to Aro. I went to his study and found him sitting in his chair, I shut the door behind me 'how could you, Aro' he looked up at me 'what do you mean Bella?' I walked closer 'how could you be so heartless as to kill your own sister?' his eyes widened in fear 'how did you know that?!' I walked closer 'I know because I have a power that lets me see into the past and I know what you did' his face was priceless" I laughed.

"I had put my hands on his and shown him my memories, I then walked out of his office and to the turret where the others were waiting for their food but before Heidi could leave I had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the turret where I showed everyone my memories of what I had seen Aro do to Didyme and they were shocked. Everyone was upset about that but the more I explained the more they realized that he was afraid that he would lose everything and that horrified him."

I smiled "he just wanted his family to stay together because he wanted them to be safe. After I explained it they seemed more at ease and Marcus had finally calmed, all his emotions had settled down and he was at last at peace, you could see his eyes had cleared. At first they were clouded with loss when I mentioned her name then with anger as I said what he did then peace as I finished explaining. I knew that I had been able to let them know the truth and they had wanted to stay with Aro because when I explained why Didyme didn't want to stay with them they were shocked."

I sighed "but they needed to know so I told them. After I did we called Aro into the throne room. When he got there we hugged him, all of us. At first he was shocked but then he hugged us back. We had forgivin him because we understood what he had to do and why, we have a need to protect our loved ones and what ever the price we would gladly pay it." I sighed "so after we settled that, a few days later we went back to the house I had built in Forks, we had told them good-bye before we left."

"When we got to the house I had went to my room and laid down so that I could think about my actions. I had to think about what I did and the out come. I decided it was worth it" I then told them of my fights that had led me to do things that I wouldn't do normally, how I had save the lives of many childeren and how I had turned from a visious killer to a caring person with time and I told them the events leading to my coming here.

I sighed "so Bella how'd you know the volturi?" Emmett asked me, I looked at his puzzled face "well Emmett I was in Italy one night and I heard what sounded like a fight so I went to check it out and I saw three vampires up against six werewolves. I knew if they fought they would've died but I knew those werewolves, I walked pass the vampires to see another one, a girl trying to fight them so I called over to them _'you idiots I thought I told you to wait for me in Venice'_ I saw the girl look at me and the wolves saw me then backed off" I smiled.

"I walked right up to them and got in their faces but I was used to dealing with dogs so I had experiance_ 'are you trying to get yourselves killed do you really want to die because I can arrange it'_ they had shook their heads_ 'then stop being a bunch of jackass's and listen to me huh'_ they all gave me a goofy grin and I smiled _'good doggies'_ they had laughed at that but they set down to show they ment no harm, I walked over to the girl who was on the ground and I picked he up as if she only weighed five pounds" I laughed.

They laughed with me "I checked to see if she was hurt and she did have some bruises from being smacked by their paws but I found a small scratch and I turned to glare at them _'all right which one of you mutts gave her a scratch'_ you could hear how angry I was, the wolf on the far left was the one that walked over and set next to me with his head hung low _'you change back and apologise now'_ he changed back and said he was truly sorry and I nodded _'good'_ I focused on her and I found that other then the scratch and some bruises" I smiled.

"I helped her up and smiled _'you'll be okay you just have some bruises and that one cut'_ I knew that they were curious_ 'how can you stop those dogs'_ I laughed _'because I know those dogs, they were supposed to meet me in Venice but they wanted to come here for some reason'_ they were following us and were completly at ease which they shouldn't be, but because I was calm they were too, one of the muceled vampires said to the other that we should all be brought to Aro and the others so I looked right at them and decided to have some fun" I smiled evily.

They laughed "this can't be good" Emmett chocked out, I smiled "I whispered my plan in Jane's ear and she smiled at it, I knew it was a good one and she wanted to have some fun. I walked over to the vampires and leaned up against the big guy and sighed dreamily _'where have you been all my life'_ I asked with the most innocent face, he was like putty in my hands. He fell for the trick but I was toying with them so I leaned up like I was going to kiss him but Jane cleared her throat, part of the act, and looked at me like she was using her power" I almost couldn't breath I was laughing so hard.

I stopped enough to go on "I gave her the evil eye which she laughed at but then she tripped and her brother caught her while I laughed _'and they say vampires are suppose to be graceful but it seems that they can be cursed' _I had muttered but they had all heard me which was funny and the vampire I had my arms wrapped around was shocked. Jane walked over to me _'get away from my mate'_ she had hissed it through her teeth as we acted _'no way this is my man now, to little to late. You missed your chance, Jannie'_ I had come up with it and I know she loved it by the little look in her eye that the boys missed."

"I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter _'don't you dare try to take my man or else your gonna get hurt'_ I was almost laughing by the look on his face, he was shocked. I never let him go as we all made our way to the castle and when we got to the throne room we acted again _'for the last time you stinking human will you get your paws off my mate'_ Jane had growled in front of everyone in the throne room _'he is mine you little devil'_ we had been doing the acting all the way to the castle" I laughed.

Emmett was laughing to "they looked at us and the wolves and from the corner of my eye I noticed that one of the vampires was looking at he wolves with fear and anger but I focused on Jane _'listen Jannie he is mine now get off my back you little sea monkey'_ everyone laughed at that even me and Jane then I reached up an whispered in his ear though the others could her me _'gotcha'_ I kissed his cheek and Jane gave me a high five then we laughed so hard you would've though that we were going to die laughing."

"I explained everything that happened to Aro and the others. I also learned from his thoughts that Caius was almost killed by a werewolf so I knew he was uneasy with them in the room but one of them had almost been a vampires dinner and she just walked towards him but the guards were going to stop her so I hissed a warning and they froze in their tracks. They saw the wolf lower her head and she walked right up to Caius and laid next to his chair seeming content with that, slowly Caius reached over and rubbed her back, he seemed content to realise that not all werewolves were evil."

"He saw how nice she was _'wow that's a first. She doesn't just walk up to vampires and let them pet her, normally she would try to rip them up unless I stopped her'_ they seemed just as puzzled _'then why would she allow Caius to pet her?'_ Aro asked _'maybe because she can tell that your so tence because of the werewolves in the room and realized that just like she was almost killed by a vampire, you were almost killed by a werewolf'_ I had spoke the truth and now they understood why I was puzzled" I smiled and thought of them all waiting.

I took out my cell phone and hit eight then I hit talk and Alec answered it on the first ring "hey Bella what's up?" I laughed "well I was just telling my family about the time I tricked Felix into thinking I had the hots for him" I heard a familiar voice then "you little devil you" I smiled "hey cutie what're you up to?" I asked as the Cullens watched me with amusement in their eyes "just waiting to see if you wanted to see a movie since I'm gonna be in the naborhood and all what do you say?" I smiled.

I let myself feel a little lust and Jasper had to wrap is arms tightly around Alice to keep from moaning "sure sounds like fun" I made myself feel more lust and Jasper jumped up with Alice in his arms as he run upstairs, I grabbed my cell phone "quick guys we need to get the hell out of here" I ran out of the house and with the first moan the others were right behind me as I ran "that was close" I laughed along with Felix "thank you, Felix" I said sweetly "your welcome but I was srious about the movie" I knew he was "so was I" the others were shocked "I here there is a great romance in theaters."

I smiled seductively and Edward growled I waved my hand at him brusing it off "that sounds great Bella, you get to pick the movie after all" I smiled "well I better get going before Edward has a panic attack see you later cutie" I said before hanging up, I looked at them before I said "you might want to stay away from your house unless you want to hear the moaning" then I took off as Emmtt laughed.


	5. unexpected supprises

Bella's p.o.v.

I laughed as I ran and I could barely stay on my legs. I made it to Port Angele's before I calmed down but I knew the Cullen's were following me so I walked to the corner at Fourth and Main and I wrapped my arms around the guy standing there 'lets teach them a lesson' I stepped back with tears in my eyes as he turned his gaze on me "you little tramp I thought I told you to meet me here an hour ago!" he very convincingly fumed.

I shook my head "I-I got stuck i-in traffic and I-I had to pull over because of my truck, I turned it off. I tried to start it but it wouldn't start so I had to run and I'm so so sorry I'm late p-please don't hurt me" I begged knowing he wouldn't hurt me and that we were playing a game, he stalked towards me and I let myself feel fear "you little liar! I know your lying! You think you can get away with that! Well I'll teach you to lie to me" he raised his hand.

When he swung at me I grabbed his wrist and glared at him, letting my eyes turn a vicious, shiny, bright crimson red and he tried to get away. There was no one else around except the Cullen's as they watched me "I told myself I'd never drink human blood but I think I can make an exception for a scum bag like you" I said darkly, I felt the terror coming off of him and I smiled showing my teeth "please no I'll do anything just please don't hurt me" I laughed darkly.

He tried in vain to get his hand free and I pulled him to me. I held him to me tightly "now you're gonna know what it feels like to be the prey" I covered his mouth and bit his throat, I pulled back and let him go. I smiled evilly as he ran in terror "now the fun starts" I laughed menacingly. Jasper ran and tried to grab me but I jumped up at the last second, I chuckled darkly "nice try Jazz but you can't stop me" I took off after my prey.

I laughed as they followed me and my 'victim' to the port, I back him into an ally "now it's time to show you how I felt" I grabbed him and dragged him over to the water's edge, I held him over the water "now lets see if you can breath underwater" I bit into his neck, pushing my venom into his system and he cried out in pain, the Cullen's stood horrified on the top of a warehouse watching. I pulled back knowing it was an act, I threw him into the water.

I laughed and Jasper ran at me, I turned and smacked his chest sending him sliding into a fence "your not as strong or fast as me, God of War" I laughed as his expression went to horror, I dove into the water and grabbed my brother Leo's hand and I went back up, I pulled Leo onto my back and swam towards the shore. I got on land but I was suddenly face-to-face with seven disappointed faces, I jumped over them and ran into the trees heading to the den.

I ran into the den and put Leo in my room, on my bed. I laid next to him and he snuggled up to me, in all truth he was my only human blood brother but he was staying alive by way of black magic spells, I fell asleep with my little brother in my arms, knowing that I had condemned him to a hellish immortal life. When I woke up the next morning I heard the water splashing so I got up and went to the beach. I got up and stretched out.

I ran to the beach only to see my brother jumping around and he was smiling so much I thought he would have permanent brain damage but I knew he would be alright. I laughed when he tried to catch a Trout but it slipped away and he fell in. I smiled as I helped him out of the water, I ran and he followed. We ran all the way to the Cullen's and without stopping I phased threw the door as did Leo, When I walked into the living room I got sad faces and a couple angry ones.

I sighed "what Jasper?" I was annoyed "why did you kill a human?" he yelled, my brother walked up behind me "don't yell at her!" he growled out as I smiled "guys, Leo. Leo, the Cullen's" I turned to them "I thought I might teach you guys a lesson-" Emmett interrupted me "what kind of lesson?" I smiled "a 'Don't fuck with me lesson' so I had my little brother meet me in Port Angeles" I said as my brother calmed down.

They were shocked "if he's your brother then why'd you turn him?" Emmett asked, I sighed "he was using black magic to stay alive and those spells only last ten years each" Leo was watching but not interacting, he was to up tight "your brother's seems a little up tight" I looked at Jasper "well would you be up tight if someone yelled at Alice?" he looked guilty "yeah I would be ready to kill someone if they yelled at her" he sighed.

Leo sighed "I was ready to defend her but she seems sure you won't hurt her and I trust her" he glared "but if any of you hurt her you'll have to deal with me" Jasper looked at him and knew he was a threat, I smiled when Jasper cringed away from my brother. He was afraid for Alice but he knew that he couldn't beat my brother, I knew that Jasper would protect Alice with his life. I smiled and put my hand on Leo's shoulder.

He looked at me and I shook my head 'easy brother I don't want any of them hurt' he nodded and I looked back to the Cullen's but they were confused as to what they had missed. Emmett was upset but he was the first to figure it out "aww man not another one" he whined, my brother put his arm on my shoulder and I did the same. At the same time we said "no Emmett two more" he groaned and we laughed, it was fun to joke around with them.

It was something that I missed, I had missed this family but Emmett will always hold the little piece of my heart and he was slowly making it bigger. I smiled at him and jumped into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck "you aren't mad are you?" I gave him 'the face' and he hugged me so tight some bones broke but they didn't make any noise "Emmett I think your crushing her" Jasper said checking my emotions.

Emmett let me go but I just smiled at him "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worried "Emmett my kind have bones stronger then a vampires but when we have to we can brake our bones to get out of restraints but no you didn't hurt me" I stood up and let my bones crack and pop back into place to show them "see" I had a smirk but Emmett was grinning like a fool "that's so cool Bells" I laughed and set with Leo on the couch.


	6. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
